The Seventy-Seventh's Curse
The Seventy-Seventh Curse is a recurring phenomenon where members of the Star & Blazela Family die from natural or unnatural causes at a young or middle age. This was from the god, Seventy-Seven when Andrew Star & Hectare Blazela gave their lives to send his death, crusing their descendants with death. Victims of the Curse Star Family Destiny Star (35) - She died after saving her son's life from an unknown disease and transferring it onto herself instead. As she tell her birth son into a another woman, she was killed by a demon. Rachael Star(38) - Unknown Lucia Star(42) - Unknown George Star(49) - George died in the fateful cart accident from Jacker himself when trying to return from his wife and four daughters. Rosa Star(40) - Because of her weak heart, Rosa eventually develops heart disease, but doesn't have the strength to fight back, leading to her death. Steven Star(41) - Unknown (Was killed by Rainbow Dash as Dark Dragon Steven during the Station Square's Attack, but lived in with bionic parts and Icy's Soul inside his heart. Blazela's Family Hectare's Son - Unknown Hectare's Grandparent - Unknown Henry Blazela(38) - He discovered that a general in the demons army, however having no Sword training at all, he couldn't defend himself from the demons before getting killed by it. Fiona's Grandparent - Unknown Mary Blazela (61) - Managed to evade the curse Fiona Blazela(39) - Managed to evade the curse Richter Blazela(36) - Ellis intended to kill Bruce BlazeStar, but Richter jumped in front of him to protect his nephew at the cost of his life. Death in Lawler-RPG Danny Stardrop(27) - Danny was order by Unknown Lester to find Starla if he want to get cure from the virus him and his father have. But she was killed by Arcs after watching Stockgil & Wesker battling during the evert of Chapter 27. He later gave he last strike in Chapter 34 when Eins tries to attack Saeko as a ghost. Ralph Star(38) - When Venis and heroes defeated him, he asks if Ralph wants CR-S01 to heal here. He says why bother if he going to died anyway, and how the fusion hearts was critically damaged and tells the heroes to leave him. Shortly after they flee, Chaos Ralph exploded. Starla(17) - While reaching the Judgement Tower near the end of Chapter 48, she see Stockgil get stabbed in the neck by Icy Steven's Ice Shared. By then, he fall down the Judgement Tower. Starla completely loses her will to lived after everything she love get killed or became evil, and runs off the tower to be with Stockgil, ending them life in the process. Related Stocking Anarchy/Star(WoL RP) - Was Kidnapped by Vice Kings and Ronins for Revenge against Steven Star for taking out 2 Saints Row Villains. Her Heart was stabbed by Jyunichi Blades. After Jyunichi was Defeated, Stocking gave Steven her Final Word before the Blood from her Stabbed Heart bleed out, Causing her to Lye on the Floor dead. George L. Anarchy (WoL RPG) - He manage to battle Locus in a Death Battle, but was stabbed in the Angel Heart. He manage to kill Locus before dieing in the Hospital, Giving his Sword to Jimmy Jr and his Angel Power to Neo Theme Category:Major Plots Category:Death